Midnight man in shock dark
Midnight man in shock dark Dec-7-2013 ' Crappypasta written by:' ' Sean C. Stuck-i' These are not so much instructions for a ritual but evidence in the form of a left behind story to show you never to do what this group of adults did up in Nile Canyon. I need to tell you... the reader...Midnight man is real. The people who go looking for those things do so by their own desires sitting on the gold thrones of their hearts where everything happens to lead to the head. It's an abomination of carefree attitudes! They are unknowingly reaping their rewards for stepping too far. Can you understand their errors? Albeit you the reader, have clues and still don't care. When it comes to the midnight man I don't know where the grain or bag of salt came from it is used to ward it off or by commands with salt you can trap it in mirrors. So the story goes, Nile Canyon is not a canyon of beautiful cypress but of dark pasts and countless open portals. This is the place in Hayward, California where a group of 6 friends having a week off of work and school went to summon the midnight man. One of the guys brought a portable t.v. set that he traded a Mario 64 and bomber-man hero game set for. Once reaching the top they immediately got out of their cars and did what any cliche group in the middle of no-where does. ☀ : This article is about 9/11 conspiracy theories. For historical discussion, see September 11 intelligence prior to the attacks. The 9/11 advance-knowledge conspiracy theories center on arguments that certain institutions or individuals other than the perpetrators had foreknowledge of the September 11 attacks in the United States in 2001. Some of the primary concerns include whether the Bush administration or United States Armed Forces had awareness of the planned attack methods, the precise volume of intelligence that American agencies had regarding Al-Qaeda activities inside the United States, whether the put options placed on United Airlines and American Airlines and other trades indicate foreknowledge, and why the identities of the traders have never been made public. Additional facets of the conspiracy theories include debate as to whether warnings received from foreign agencies were specific enough to have warranted preventative action, whether domestic intelligence about planned Al-Qaeda attacks was thorough enough to have mandated intervention, the extent to which the alleged hijackers were under surveillance prior to the attacks, and whether Mos-sad or the Pakistani Inter-Services Intelligence were aware of an imminent attack. This is a warning They brought out the candle, the paper, and the needle for blood. 5 of them didn't know that the guy driving brought 6 razor-blades and toilet paper. For instructions in order to summon the midnight man or any demon their has to be a counterfeit sacrifice. Sacrifices we're made on alters for the atoning for ones sins for God and so power is given to the demon threw blood to leave the spirit realm and enter the Psychical realm. You mindless people in the internet forums don't have discernment, you gleefully go where your curiosity takes you. You all say these things don't work or if they do it isn't extreme enough. You are like this group! Poking at Satan's legion with a stick for play, saying you believe and invest in his plenipotentiary powers, fools! One of those boys, Pole, did his act,"Did anyone bring the needle?" One of the girls asked hero Pole. His stomach quivered and rattled as a poorly made house attacked by the wind at night. "Ya I did but I have a better idea than just bringing this man out. I brought a game system for my portable t.v.!" His friends we're sweating with anticipation. They just wanted to get it over with not knowing the dangers. The game system theory wasn't ideal to them but their hapless bodies allowed them to agree. Pole set up his t.v. with the first ever system. He plugged in the odyssey. "Their is this game I found! It's one of the first ever horror games!" No one wanted to hear but they we're all cold and becoming increasingly scared. They didn't want to lose confidence that would as if fall off a high dresser and break into china shards. Pip asked Pole her question,"You mean that game that came out in like 1972? Shock Dark?" pole felt the enthusiasm raise not knowing she had a long sense of gaming history."Yes! Here's my idea guys... We're all going to slit out wrists with these razors I packed but don't cut too deep and let the blood drip on the cartridge. Then we do the ritual to bring not just the midnight man but his friends as well! Then Pip, you command them into the game and well turn it on and play it!" Destruction of lives... All of them, including the driver had a lot to drink that night. A few guys we're pumped with adrenaline to make the choice and their drunkenness helped ease the slits. After about 15 minutes the cartridge and system we're covered in blood. Pole clicked the "On" button and proceeded to play the game. At first it looked like a normal game from that time period then what happened next is what I am warning you, reader, not to preform. Midnight man appeared on the screen heavily pix-elated. His demonic growl removed most energy and courage from the 6 friends by speaking,"More souls for my masters army!" The freak out began but at a slow pace. They wanted to jump into their van and pick up truck but their strength was encumbered by loss of blood. Just then the screen cut out and the game system caught on fire. Everyone started screaming but their was no escape. The demons came out of the t.v. screen and jumped into the bodies of the adults. Some tried running home, Pip fell to her knees and screamed at the sky as her jaw snapped half down the middle, Pole grabbed his marines pocket knife and gutted himself spilling his stomach and his intestines. When police and fire fighters arrived at the scene, the date was March-6-2009. They gathered up the only piece of evidence they had: 1 blackened odyssey system with Hebrew writing inside of the green board's cortex which was deciphered at the crime lab by saying... "Man-kinds allusion of me." -The End- Category:TrollPastas